Du temps perdu, mais pas oublie
by Cheese Girl
Summary: Traces the story of a girl named Adrienne who was involved heavily with the Marauders, and the effect they had on her life and she on theirs. The title is French for "Of the Time Lost, But not Forgotten" .
1. Epiphany

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or her marvelous world, I just made up the plot and the extra characters that pop in this story from time to time.

Note—Because this story is more vignettes, and expositions are a pain to write, I'm just going to mention the timing of all this stuff at the beginning of each mini story arc when it jumps around.

Time: Autumn, 1978 (first autumn that these people had been out of Hogwarts)

--

Adrienne hadn't been out with just the three guys in forever. Probably not since they'd been out of school. It just so happened that they felt like getting out, even to the point of just hanging out at a playground. Lily had come down with the flu in this unseasonably cold September weather, and Peter...well Peter hadn't been too clear on why he couldn't come, which was weird considering the great interest he had taken in planning it. Not that there was much to plan; they were just at a playground goofing off in a predominantly Muggle area. They had picked the place because it was probably the safest way to be these days. Even though night was falling, she felt perfectly safe, probably helped along by the fact that she was surrounded by Sirius, James, and Remus.

Out of nowhere five masked and robed figures Apparated not ten feet from where Adrienne was swinging on a swing. She drew her wand while leaping from the swing set. The boys drew theirs as well and quickly came up next to her, Sirius on her right and James to her left with Remus on his other side. Sirius was hovering quite protectively over her, slightly in front of her as though he would leap in front of any spell aimed at her. The Deatheaters were also in a line, staring at them mutely with wands out, though not raised.

"What do you want?" Remus challenged in a rather calm voice, although Adrienne thought it sounded like it came out a bit louder than he had intended. It was met with continued silence from the masked faces.

"Guys," Adrienne whispered, barely moving her lips, "maybe we should just leave. It probably doesn't have anything to do with us..."

"And just let them have their 'fun' killing innocent Muggles?" James whispered back sardonically. Adrienne thought about replying, but held her tongue. She didn't want to let a group of Voldemort's minions wandering this neighborhood either, but they were outnumbered and the silence was unnerving her.

Without much warning, the five Deatheaters raised their wands in unison and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" in one terrible voice. Maybe they had been aiming to frighten the friends with the unison, but it was a foolish move really; the four had already had their wands poised for whatever was coming and easily shielded against the attack. One of the Deatheaters didn't countershield fast enough to block the rebound and as his wand was lost James quickly stunned him, evening out the numbers.

From there they all split and began dueling. As Adrienne squared off against her Deatheater, she tried to keep an eye on everyone else. They always yelled at her for it afterwards, but the fact remained that she cared much more about what happened to them than to herself. The dueling was going on in silence; there weren't even any taunts. These Deatheaters obviously wanted to maintain the secret of their identities, even if they could tell the voices.

Oddly, it seemed to Adrienne that James was having the most trouble out of all of them. His opponent didn't really seem faster than him, but more like for some reason he knew his fighting style and could anticipate what was coming next. What was more, the masked man's attacks seemed to become more and more frenzied. Finally, he actually said a curse out loud: "Sectumsempra!"

Adrienne might as well have been Stunned. She knew that voice. She knew that curse. It was as though her brain had shut down except for the single realization she just could not register. "Adrienne, what are you doing?" she heard Sirius exclaim as though from far away.

Still unable to unglue her eyes from James' adversary, she heard yet another voice she knew yell "Crucio!"

Pain. Agony. Ripping, stabbing, twisting knives. Everywhere.

It stopped. As that one terrible thought once again hijacked her mind, she wished for that pain to come back. She looked around, trying to figure out why Lucius Malfoy's unwitting present to her had been so rudely stolen from her.

Apparently, Ministry wizards had arrived. They must have noticed the massive amount of magic being used in a Muggle area. Adrienne forced these thoughts one by one through her mind, trying to close off the terrible realization threatening to overtake her. Making herself look at James, she realized the word that caused her so much agony hadn't left a mark on him. She envisioned in her mind what the attack should have done, and immediately regretted it. Remus was ok too, standing next to James, talking to the Ministry officials. She saw the stunned Deatheater had been abandoned in the flight of the rest of them. Only then did the fact that the sprawled figure was at her eye level make her realize she was on the ground too.

Sirius rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms, limp as a rag doll. He caressed her face, asking her if she was okay. She couldn't bring herself to answer him and instead began to cry, each sob wracking her body as she clung to him. "It'll be ok," he whispered softly into her ear, gripping her close to him and stroking her hair gently. "I'll make everything ok, I promise." She knew he couldn't this time, but knew letting him say that would comfort him at least. "Prongs," Sirius called over. James turned away from the Ministry official and looked at his best friend over his shoulder, concern spreading over his face when he saw the state Adrienne was in. "I'm taking her home, meet us there when you're done here." James nodded his acquiescence, and while one of the officials tried to protest, Sirius Disapparated, taking Adrienne with him.

He transported them directly to their bed. Adrienne still didn't want to say anything. How could she even begin to accept the fact that her childhood friend was a—she couldn't even bear to think it. She gave herself over to the hysteria that engulfed her, sobbing uncontrollably into Sirius' chest. The boy, not knowing why she was so upset or how to fix it, just held her, whispering what he hoped were soothing words into her ear and gently rocking her until she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.


	2. Revelation

"What happened?"

Adrienne heard James's hushed voice above her somewhere, but kept her eyes shut and her breathing regular as she heard Sirius's equally quiet though extremely bitter reply: "Malfoy used the Cruciatus Curse on her, what do you think happened?" That confirmed that what she remembered was not just a nightmare as she had hoped for a moment. Still not wanting to have to explain what was truly wrong, she continued to fain sleep, fighting back the tears that would betray her consciousness.

"Er—Sirius..." she heard Remus whisper tentatively, "not to belittle that, but...well it's not the first time he's done that to her, and she didn't have nearly that strong of a reaction last time..."

"Plus she started acting weird before that," James put in.

"I guess you're right," Sirius admitted. "She just kind of stopped moving and stared at your Deatheater."

"I'm telling you guys, there was something weird about that guy..." James was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"That's probably Dumbledore," Sirius said. "He sent word he'd be dropping by. He wants to 'speak' with us."

"Meaning tell us off for being 'irresponsible,' and probably for blowing off the Ministry while he's at it," James groaned.

"He's one to talk about that—" Sirius began, irritated.

"Perhaps someone should let him in?" Remus interjected lightly, trying to stave off any annoyance with Dumbledore until they at least had a reason for it.

"K, Moony, since you suggested it, you can do it," Sirius answered. "I need to wake up Adrienne, and James you should probably send off an owl to Lily saying we're all ok, just in case something about the attack gets back to her; we don't need her worrying needlessly. I'll come down with Adrienne in a few minutes." Adrienne heard two sets of footsteps walk softly away just as the doorbell sounded a second time, increasing the pace of one set. Sirius just looked at Adrienne's face for a moment before leaning down to "wake" her with a light kiss on the lips. As Adrienne made her eyelids flutter open, he smiled down at her. She wished she could stay forever lost in his beautiful gray eyes, with their depth that had caused so many girls to fall for him at Hogwarts. She was still wrapped in his arms as she had been before she fell asleep; he must have lain there holding her the entire time she slept, fearful of waking her. She focused on the feel of his arms. She could feel the strength contained within them as he pressed her to him. In those arms, she felt as though nothing could harm her. Even the terribleness of the betrayal that had been sprung on her seemed diminished by the pressure of his arms on hers. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked gently. She nodded the lie. "Dumbledore's downstairs with James and Remus, we should go see them." As he got up, the sense of total safety evaporated. Desperately needing the reassurance of physical contact with him, she hooked her right pinky finger in his left. Even that minimal contact would keep her from breaking down; she could focus on the feel of his skin and ignore at least for a while the fact gnawing at her mind.

She followed Sirius downstairs to the living room to see Remus sitting in awkward silence alone with Dumbledore. The old man looked like he normally did these days: like he hadn't slept in weeks. The man ran himself ragged in his attempts to counter Voldemort. There were deep shadows under his eyes, and his whole face seemed strained. Even the way he held himself while sitting in the armchair betrayed the fact that he had lost much of the energy she remembered in him from her early years in Hogwarts. As she and Sirius reached the bottom of the staircase, James appeared in the doorway from the kitchen and shot the couple a grimace from behind Dumbledore's back. He took the remaining armchair, leaving the couch to Adrienne and Sirius.

No one spoke for what seemed like ages to Adrienne. She didn't like that; it left her alone with her thoughts. It made her want to be in her love's arms again, but she couldn't even bring herself to hold his hand in the present company. They had only been out of school a few months, and the discomfort with even such a minuscule display of affection in front of their former headmaster had not yet faded. Finally, Dumbledore said in a very controlled voice, "Lily and Peter weren't with you, were they?" Adrienne sensed Sirius tense next to her, obviously taking Dumbledore's tone to be hiding anger. Peering at the eyes behind the half-moon glasses, Adrienne realized that the man who many believed (or perhaps more hoped) to be made of stone, the world's best hope against Voldemort, was in fact trying to mask the concern he must have felt when he first heard they had been attacked.

"No," she heard Remus say, "Lily's ill and Peter had other things to attend to."

"What were you even doing at a Muggle playground?" he asked in the same constricted voice.

Again it was Remus who answered. "There really wasn't any particular reason...We were bored, we wanted to get out for once, and a Muggle area seemed like a safer idea than a predominantly wizard one."

"How many times have I asked you all not to be out unnecessarily after dark? You're members of the Order, you ought to know better than that."

Finally it appeared Sirius could contain himself no longer. "Oh, so you want us to just sit and do nothing all the time," he burst out angrily. "Unless, of course, _you_ want us to risk our necks! Then suddenly it's ok for us to be in danger, it's ok if we get in a fight with Deatheaters, ok for someone to use an Unforgivable Curse on Adrienne, just as long as it's convenient for you!"

"Do you think I _enjoy_ asking you all to put your lives on the line?" Dumbledore threw back sharply. "You knew what you were getting into when you joined the Order, or at least you claimed you did. You begged me to let you help, to be able to do something to stop Voldemort. No one _asked_ you to join. In fact, I had many misgivings about letting young people fresh out of school become so involved, and now I wonder if I did make the right decision after all."

Adrienne laid a restraining hand on Sirius's shoulder to warn him against rising. She didn't have room for any emotion except sorrow at the moment and hadn't managed to become angry herself. James was riled up now though, judging by the look on his face as he opened his mouth to continue where Sirius had left off. Whatever retort he had in mind, Remus, always the one to try to defuse a situation, headed him off by saying, "What we mean, _Albus_," he used the word purposely, reminding Dumbledore that they were no longer in school, "is that it feels like we hardly ever get out anymore, especially outdoors, and we just needed a night to relax and blow off some steam. I'll admit that it may have been a tad irresponsible, but who could have guessed five Deatheaters would have been at that same playground at the same time as us?"

Dumbledore appeared to have regained control of himself. "That was too coincidental for my liking as well," he said with his customary calm. Seeing he was done lecturing for the time being, both James and Sirius visibly relaxed. "I gather you were not too cooperative with the Ministry—"

"Only because they weren't interested in cooperation," James interjected bitterly. "I've never seen people trying to 'help' act so belligerently. You would've thought _we_ were the ones who attacked people!"

Dumbledore maintained his calm tone as this was something he agreed with them on. "I know how the Ministry is, I understand. But remember, their job is to maintain order. Unfortunately, they have a tendency to view anything outside their control as a threat to whatever stability they have fooled themselves into believing still exists, even if it is an effort itself to right the world. However, we don't need to antagonize them by leaving without talking to them at all." Here he gave a significant look towards Sirius and Adrienne. "That could have contributed somewhat to their unwillingness to cooperate."

"When telling you we left," Sirius said quietly, "did they happen to mention Adrienne had just been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse? That she was sobbing hysterically? I doubt questioning her at that moment would have proved useful to the Ministry."

Adrienne had been staring at her knees since Sirius had started talking, suddenly ashamed of breaking down like that. She felt Dumbledore's gaze but couldn't make herself meet those eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" she heard him ask. She didn't know how to respond and continued to sit there mutely.

"Adrienne?" Sirius took her hands in both of his, and she lifted her eyes to meet his, seeing two wells of concern. "Hunny, did you hear Dumbledore's question?" She nodded. "Are you going to be ok?" She nodded again. Sirius still looked concerned but was satisfied for the time being. She refused to look at anyone else and returned her gaze to her lap, though she didn't let go of Sirius's hands.

"Dumbledore," James said suddenly, "did they tell you the name of the Deatheater who was left behind?"

"Yes, it was McNulty. We had suspected him of course, but were never sure. Speaking of which, did any of them identify themselves?"

"Malfoy," Sirius said shortly.

"Lucius?" Dumbledore said. "Be careful with saying that, Sirius, his family's very powerful, as you well know, and if he wasn't actually there..."

"He was. It was him who cursed Adrienne." Adrienne nodded her agreement. Sirius continued, "He has it out for her. This is the second time he's used _Crucio_ on her, and he's gone after her many other times, including using _Imperio_ too."

"Did you see his face?" Dumbledore was obviously directing the question towards Adrienne, but Sirius once again answered for her.

"No, they were all very good at keeping their masks on."

Dumbledore sighed. "Is he the only one?"

Adrienne had to say something. As much as she didn't want to admit the horrible truth to herself, let alone anyone else, she couldn't withhold that kind of information; it was so hard to gather information about their enemy that even the tiniest bit of information could prove vital. And this wasn't exactly tiny. She opened her mouth, but at first no sound came out. Closing her mouth, she screwed up her nerve and forced out "Sev." it came out as only a whisper, but apparently Sirius at least heard that she said something. He looked at her curiously and she repeated a bit louder "Sev—" she swallowed, "Severus Snape."

There was a moment of absolute silence while all of them stared at her. Dumbledore looked completely shocked as he asked her, "How do you know?"

"His voice." Her own voice shook as she said it. As Sirius put his arm around her shoulders, she pushed away the pain, the sadness, refused to let herself feel anything at all. "He was the one fighting James," she continued in her now perfectly steady voice. "I think that's why you were having so much trouble with him, he knows your fighting style. He hates you, we all know that, which is why his attacks got so frenzied; he got to the point where he obviously forgot whatever they were supposed to be doing and just wanted to hurt you. I wouldn't have been able to put those pieces together on my own of course if he hadn't slipped and said something out loud. And even if the voice hadn't been enough, the fact that it was _Sectumsempra_ definitely would have given it away. He _invented_ that curse. I remember when he first told me about it," she knew she was rambling now but didn't care; the continuing speech was helping her keep away emotion, "right after Malfoy tried to—hurt—" she still couldn't call it what it really was, not out loud, "me, Sev told me that if he ever tried again that I should use that curse on him and he wouldn't bother me anymore, so I made him tell me what it did," she shuddered as once again she visualized what it had been meant to do to James," and he did, and it's horrible and it was definitely him, I know his voice, you know I do, and I swear to you," as she finished the floodgates of her eyes broke even as she maintained that same calm voice, "Severus Snape is a Deatheater."


	3. The Accident

Time: Early December, 1979

--

"Adrienne, why in the world are you doing those by hand?" Sirius asked, incredulous as he carried some more dishes into the kitchen from the dining room.

"Because I felt like it," she responded. "It makes me feel all domestic and stuff."

James followed Sirius into the room. "Why? My mother never washed a dish by hand in her life, I'm sure."

"Well ours did," added Lily, entering with yet more dishes. "So let us do this the Muggle way, and you two can go amuse yourselves in some wizard fashion." The pair went into the other room as Lily picked up a dish towel and started drying what Adrienne had already washed.

It was the Potters' turn to hold the weekly meal the couples shared. Normally they all had a very good time, forgetting for even a few hours about the sate of the world they were living in, but tonight something had seemed a bit off. James had seemed more rambunctious than usual whereas Lily was rather subdued. As Adrienne turned to hand her a plate, she saw tears on her best friend's face. "What's wrong, hunny?" she asked, concerned.

Lily sighed and simply said, "I'm pregnant."

Having not expected that particular response, Adrienne was taken aback. Not knowing what else to say, she filled in the silence by saying awkwardly, "I didn't know you and James were trying."

That was the wrong thing to say. "We weren't," and then she dissolved into tears. With a wave of her wand, Adrienne set the dishes washing themselves and another brought a pot of water to boil as she guided the now sobbing Lily to a seat at the kitchen table. She poured each of them a cup of tea and then sat facing Lily and waited for her to regain control. "We weren't trying," she repeated more calmly, though her voice was still a bit shaky. "It was an accident. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to have a baby. I've always wanted to be a mother since I was little, you know that. But it's not the right time to bring a child into the world. It's too dangerous."

"It'll be ok, Lily," Adrienne tried to reassure her. "Everything will be ok."

"You say that, but you don't know," she answered bitterly. "People are dying left and right. No, don't argue, it's true. And it's known we're part of the Order. Not to mention that there's quite a few Deatheaters who just don't like us to begin with."

Adrienne didn't know what to say. It was true of course. She already lived in constant fear for her friends' lives. She tried to imagine being a mother herself. It wouldn't just be one more person to look after and worry about; it would also mean actually worrying about herself, if only for the baby's sake.

"Will you be the godmother?" Lily asked in a small voice. "James of course wants Sirius for godfather."

"Of course," Adrienne replied with a smile, hoping now she'd be able to cheer Lily up by talking about the fun parts of having a kid. "You know that me and Sirius will do anything for you guys, and the baby too."

Suddenly Lily grasped Adrienne's hand across the table and looked her straight in the eye with a ferocious intensity. "Adrienne, I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me and James, that you'll take care of the baby."

Uncomfortable with the question, Adrienne just said, "Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it."

"Stop it! Something _could_ happen. And if it does, swear to me that you'll take care of my baby!"

Adrienne looked at Lily. She was so distraught. Adrienne didn't want to imagine anything happening to Lily and James. Other than Sirius, they were the most important people in the world to her, the only people left to her that she could trust one hundred percent of the time. The baby would be like a niece or nephew to her, as well as a godchild, just as the woman sitting across the table was the sister she had never had. And right now what her lifelong friend needed was a simple promise Adrienne hoped she would never have to fulfill. "I will do anything for your child, Lily. If something happens to you and James, Sirius and I will take care of him or her as if they were our own."

It worked. Lily smiled as the tears finally stopped, and she dried her face. As the two girls were standing up, James and Sirius came back in the room. "Oh, I see how it is," James said, laughing, "you just wanted us to _think_ you were actually doing housework." Adrienne threw a sponge at his face and the rest of the night passed normally, Lily back to her usual self.

Later that night, after Sirius and Adrienne had returned to their own home, Sirius paused in the middle of getting ready for bed and turned to Adrienne in the bathroom. "Is it just me, or did something seem a little off with the two of them tonight?"

Adrienne used the excuse of rinsing her face to avoid his eyes while answering him with a question. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno," Sirius muttered. "James just was acting weird, and Lily was all quiet at first, but I guess she got back to normal..."

"Hmmm," Adrienne muttered, turning her back on him to head back into the bedroom. After pulling her nightgown over her head she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think they're having problems? Like, you know, with their marriage?"

Try as she might, Adrienne couldn't ignore the note of concern in his voice. "No, that's not it..."

"Well what do you think it is?"

She plopped down on the bed, buried her face in a pillow, and groaned, "Lily's pregnant."

She felt Sirius sit down beside her. "No, I don't think that's it. They don't want kids yet, James was even saying to me tonight it was a dangerous time—"

"Exactly," interjected Adrienne, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh," said Sirius simply.

After a few moments, Adrienne said, "Lily made me promise we'd take care of the baby if something happened to them."

"Nothing's going to happen to them," he spouted off automatically.

"That's what I said," she raised herself to her elbows to look at him, "but, Sirius, what if something does?"

"James is the brother I never had." Adrienne decided that this was not the time to point out that Sirius actually did have a brother. "I would never let anything happen to them."


	4. Awakening

Time: October 31, 1981

--

Adrienne woke with a start. A glance at the window told her it was still the dead of night, but Sirius, whose arms she had been snugly wrapped in a few moments ago, was sitting straight up in bed. Her fiancé of only a few hours was staring blankly at the wall, his mouth working as though he was trying to say something but couldn't quite bring himself to utter it. Frightened, Adrienne crawled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, saying as gently as she could while fighting the fear out of her voice, "What's wrong, hunny?"

Sirius finally managed to say a single work: "James." With that syllable his eyes overflowed and two rivers began to stream down his face. Adrienne understood instantly. A few years ago, when the wizarding world became so dangerous that one never knew who would disappear next, Sirius, Adrienne, Lily, and James had performed a spell. It was very old magic, and they weren't entirely sure it would work, but there was no way to test it without someone dying. For the spell was reputed to provide a link between the two couples, so that Sirius and James would immediately know the other had died, and the same for Adrienne and Lily. The goal behind this was to not be fooled by Inferi or posthumous Polyjuice Potions.

Adrienne managed to think of a hidden benefit though, fighting to keep her grief away until she had time for it. The Potters were in hiding together. If James was dead, that meant Lily was still in danger. Adrienne got out of bed, saying to Sirius, "Come on, we have to find--" but before she could get out her life-long best friend's name, she felt the intense emotion Sirius mush have felt only moments before. On top of the despair she would have experienced in any case, she _felt_ Lily's death, literally as if a piece of her had been ripped out. She fell back onto the bed into Sirius's arms, who did not even have to ask, buried her head in his chest, and began to cry. At the moment, she doubted she would ever stop. Sirius seemed to have recovered somewhat; the flow of tears had stemmed at least.

Still staring blankly at the wall, Sirius said, "Harry." Adrienne cried even harder: the boy was almost certainly dead as well, and only a year old! It was Sirius's turn to get up and start to dress.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up at him through her tears.

"I have to go check on Harry."

"No!" Sirius looked at her in shock a the ire in her tone. "I've already lost the two of them tonight, I'm not losing you too."

He acted as if he hadn't heard that part. "I have to go to Godric's Hollow. If there's even a chance he's alive...I owe that to James."

"There's no way he could have survived! And what if _he's _still there?"

Sirius looked her straight in the eye, robes now fully on and wand out, ready to go. "I'm not afraid of him." And with that he Disapparated.

Adrienne sat there, shocked. Not afraid of Voldemort? After all the people he had murdered, and now Lily and James to top it all off—no, she refused to think about them. Sirius was being naive. The only reason the Potters had gone into hiding was because news had leaked to the good side that Voldemort was after Harry for some reason. Adrienne didn't know why, and though it seemed odd Voldemort would be so concerned with a baby, it didn't matter anymore. She could only hope that Voldemort had left the area by the time Sirius got there.

While thinking all this, Adrienne had finished getting dressed. She had decided from the moment she had felt Lily's death who she needed to see. She Disapparated, and when she reappeared she was in Hogsmeade. She began to run as soon as she got her bearings. She would find Dumbledore. For as she ran, the question she had been avoiding popped into her mind: who had betrayed them? Everyone had known there was a traitor, but they had been wholly incapable of figuring out who it was. That was the reason Adrienne had offered to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper. James wouldn't let her though. He said it was too dangerous, fearful she'd be taken by the enemy and tortured. Sirius had, of course, shared that sentiment.

Adrienne now feared that her most recent guess must have been correct. Obviously it was neither of the Potters, nor her, nor Sirius. The only other person Adrienne could imagine James agreeing to use was Remus. She fought back the tears as she neared the castle. She couldn't believe Remus would do that, but she had run out of people who it could have been.

Reaching the castle doors, she paused to catch her breath, but when she reached to open the door it obligingly did that for her.

Or rather Hagrid did. "Adrienne! What're you doing here? It's the middle of the--"

"Sorry Hagrid, but I need to see Dumbledore immediately," she said, moving to duck around him.

"But he's not 'ere, he just went off."

She spun around. "Where is he?"

"I don' know. Listen, Adrienne, I heard about Lily an' James, an' I'm so sorry, I know how close you were. An' now poor lil 'Arry is an orphan--"

Adrienne's head jerked to look in Hagrid's eyes. "He's alive?" And after what she had said to Sirius...She had failed as a godmother.

"Not for lack of trying on You-Know-Who's part I hear," Hagrid explained darkly.

Adrienne didn't have time for any crazy rumors. "I still need to see Dumbledore. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I really don't. I do know he'll be in Surrey tonight, Little Whinging to be specific. At 4 Privet Drive in fact."

Adrienne didn't bother asking why, assuming Hagrid either wouldn't know or would refuse to tell her. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was still only 2 in the morning. She needed sleep, but she couldn't sleep without Sirius these days; she just never felt safe anymore. Now that the panic she had first experienced was over and she was conscious nothing would be resolved until that night, her adrenaline was gone and the full weight of her exhaustion hit her. She didn't trust herself to Apparate.

"Hagrid, do you think I could spend the night in the castle? I just need some sleep, even a few hours."

" 'Course you can," Hagrid said, smiling down at her. "Dumbledore would never turn you away, an' I'm not about to either. Password to Gryffindor Tower's 'jamais'."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Hagrid continued on to wherever he was going and Adrienne walked the very familiar path to the Pink Lady, who gave her a very strange look once woken from her slumber.

"What are you doing here? You got out of school ages ago, and the castle is deserted anyway."

Adrienne wasn't in the mood for her. "Jamais." As she entered the common room, she began to rethink the wisdom of coming up here. No matter where she looked, some once happy memory, now all so bittersweet, assaulted her. Starting a fire in the fireplace, she rejected the notion of going up to one of the dormitories and curled up on the couch nearest the fire.

She did feel safe here. But she was also unbearably lonely and scared. Two of her best friends were dead; she had failed as a godmother to their now orphaned child; one best friend had been on the other side for quite a while; she feared another had now joined him; she had no idea where her beloved was.

When the house-elves came by a few minutes later after she finally fell asleep, they found her pillow soaked with tears.


	5. Loneliness

Adrienne woke only a few hours later, 6:30 by her watch. She knew it would be impossible to fall back asleep, but she couldn't sit there any longer. The comfort of being safely inside the castle walls was nothing compared to being somewhere so strongly reminiscent of Lily and James. She walked out of the castle into the dawn light and kept walking til she had reached the edge of the grounds. Quickly she Apparated to an ally she knew in Little Whinging.

Walking into the nearest shop, she bought a map of the area. The shopkeeper gave her an odd look, and suddenly she realized she was still wearing her robes. She hoped the Ministry wouldn't look into something this small and searched the map for Privet Drive. It was within walking distance, so she headed back to her alley. Before she had a chance to even put the map away, an owl she recognized as the Potters' descended upon her. Her hands shaking, she removed the scrap of parchment tied to its leg. Unrolling it she saw Sirius' hurried writing:

_They're dead. He's gone. Harry's fine._

_Think I know who it was._

_Don't trust our house to be safe._

_Meet me tomorrow._

_I love you. --Padfoot_

Adrienne tore off a corner of the parchment, scribbled "Got it. Love, A." Tying it to Uba's leg, she glanced around to make sure no Muggles were watching and muttered in his ear, "Take this back to him for me," giving him a kiss on top of his head for good measure. Uba hooted his assent and flew off. Stuffing the cryptic message in her pocket, Adrienne finally transformed. A cat wandering the streets would attract far less attention than a grown woman dressed in witch's robes.

Heading off in the proper direction, Adrienne wondered why 4 Privet Drive sounded so familiar. Did she know the people who lived there? Or someone who used to live there? It continued to nag at her until she reached the street. This couldn't possibly be right. This was where the Dursleys lived! Why would Dumbledore come here?

She checked her map just to make sure she had gone the right way. And sure enough, as she was doing so, a car pulled out of Number 4 and there was Dursley himself, probably driving to work. Adrienne double-checked the street sign. Yes, this was the place. Noticing Dursley staring at her, she stared back. She probably enjoyed the confused look on his face just a little too much. But then he drove away and she was left alone on the street.

Not for too long though. Another cat was coming her way. Not just a stray either. Adrienne saw immediately that it was Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts since before Adrienne's time. McGonagall must have recognized her as well, because she made a bee-line for her. "Waiting for Dumbledore?" It was always strange to hear meows yet somehow known what they meant.

"Yes," Adrienne responded, and to cut off any unwanted conversation she added, "Professor, I don't want to talk about what's going on. I don't know what you've heard, and I don't want to know. I just want to wait until I can find out some facts, piece together what actually happened. That's why I'm here; Dumbledore probably knows more than anyone else about what went on. He is Dumbledore after all."

"I only have one problem with what you just said," replied McGonagall gently. "You've been out of school for a while now, you don't have to call me 'professor' anymore." Adrienne forced a smile that almost became genuine when McGonagall headed for the Dursleys' garden wall, obviously intending to avoid the awkward silence necessitated by Adrienne's desire to leave the most obvious topic unspoken.

Adrienne took out Sirius's note and tried to decipher his clipped phrases. _They're dead_. That one was easy enough, and she quickly moved on before she could really think about it. _Harry's fine_. Another easy one. She couldn't even begin to guess how a baby could have survived when Voldemort was after him. Maybe the message had gotten confused by the leak; maybe he wasn't after the boy after all but really just Lily and James...This was one of the things she would have to ask Dumbledore. _He's gone_. What in the would could that mean? Not Harry she didn't think. It didn't make sense that way. Maybe just referring to James? Still, reiterating the fact when his writing was so hurried didn't add up. _Think I know who it was_. Adrienne hungered for that knowledge herself. Whoever it was, they must have been the traitor. She _would_ get revenge on them. To betray one's friends...it was the worst of all crimes in her mind. Through the fury and pain she was feeling towards she didn't know who, Adrienne wondered if she would be able to do it. She liked to think big, but if it was really Remus...the pain overwhelmed the fury. She realized if it was someone that close the best she would probably manage would be to give them to the Ministry. Whatever, it didn't matter for the moment. She'd find out soon enough, and then she'd take care of it. _Meet me tomorrow_. Tomorrow? That seemed like forever. She felt so lost and alone, she needed him with her. _Don't trust our house to be safe. _Why not? Sirius's uncle had put enough enchantments on the place; Adrienne still hadn't quite gotten the hang of getting through all of them when they set them all. No one else knew about all of them, either; ------- had set some specifically to protect Sirius from his family's interference when he decided to leave him the house. If Sirius said it wasn't safe though, she wouldn't go there. After all, if she didn't trust him, who could she trust?

Her musings were suddenly interrupted when the front door of Number 4 banged open and Petunia came out, holding her son by the hand. Adrienne felt something catch in her throat. She felt an urge to go to her, to let her know she was now an only child. She couldn't though. She hadn't talked to Petunia since Mrs. Evans' funeral, over 2 years ago. And she didn't even know the details herself, let alone how to explain it to a Muggle, even one with a witch sister. Adrienne noted with sorrow how old the woman who was once her next-door neighbor Tuni looked for only being---. She also cringed at the shrieks for sweets now coming out of Petunia's very round little boy.

Unwilling to witness this spectacle, Adrienne tried to look the other way and think about something else. Bringing her thoughts back to Sirius's note, she felt a warmth at him taking the time to write _I love you_ in the hurried note. She was a bit confused though as to why he signed it Padfoot instead of just Sirius. (_My god, that child can wail_.) He normally only did that when it would be dangerous if the note were to be intercepted. That thing had been so cryptic that she doubted any unintended recipient could glean anything that useful from it. (_Just give him the sweets already!_) _She_ had barely figured it out, and not all of it at that. Suddenly she recalled the bit about the house not being safe. It would be a good idea to find somewhere to sleep tonight. She could of course sleep somewhere on the streets as a cat, but too many people she didn't wholly trust right now knew her markings quite well, a few known to be Deatheaters even. (_Would the boy never stop?_) She didn't want to spend another night in the castle. She wished someone else lived in the area. (_At least take him inside!_) Adrienne remembered seemingly out of nowhere that Arabella Figg lived nearby. Turning her back on her childhood playmate and her out of control son. Adrienne trotted down the street in the direction of Mrs. Figg's house.

Luckily, the bell was right above a wooden crate sitting upturned on the front porch. Jumping from the added height of the crate, Adrienne just managed to push it in with her front paw. Mrs. Figg opened the door, and, seeing no one at eye level, began to close the door until she heard Adrienne's meow of protest. Looking down, she said in surprise, "Adrienne, is that you?" Adrienne followed her inside, and, after quickly glancing around to make sure Mrs. Figg wasn't entertaining any Muggle visitors, transformed back to her regular state. Mrs. Figg, with a motherly smile, embraced Adrienne, who quickly realized just how much one needs a hug sometimes. "Let me set a pot of tea," she offered before Adrienne had said a word. As the younger woman's stomach rumbled audibly she added, "And perhaps something more substantial?" She thought about refusing, but, realizing she had several more hours of waiting before it could be hoped Dumbledore would arrive, graciously accepted.

While Mrs. Figg bustled to the kitchen to prepare refreshments, Adrienne took a seat on the very old and musty-smelling couch. She never understood why her house seemed so grandmotherly; Mrs. Figg was around how old her mother would have been. And it had always been that way, too, ever since Mrs. Figg had first explained the wizarding world to Adrienne and her parents after receiving her Hogwarts letter. As a Squib, it was a perfect job for her, explaining magic to Muggle-borns. She was the opposite of Adrienne, yet they both existed in the blurry world between Muggles and wizards.

Coming back in the living room with tea and sandwiches, Mrs. Figg must have caught sight of Adrienne's face. She had fallen back into trying not to think about anything, but it wasn't really working. "My dear, why do you look so somber? Today is such a happy day!"

Adrienne just stared at her for a few moments. She could not possibly imagine what could make this day so joyous. Interested though, hoping at least for a distraction, she asked "Why?"

"Haven't you heard the news?" When Adrienne continued to stare at her blankly, she went on, "Where have you been all day? It's all anyone can talk about! He's gone, Adrienne, he's finally gone!"

"Who?" Adrienne demanded, completely confused at this point.

"You know who!"

"No I—you mean Voldemort?!" Adrienne nearly yelled the word, causing Mrs. Figg to spill tea all over the table. Adrienne fixed it for her with a wave of her wand and muttered a quick "Sorry" before demanding an explanation. "What do you mean he's _gone_? How? What happened?"

"I don't really know," Mrs. Figg replied, who had obviously expected a more positive reaction. "Sometime last night something happened to make him disappear. I can't believe you hadn't heard though, it's all anyone can talk about, and no wonder why! I haven't really tried to track all the rumors, though, I figure I'll wait for the truth to come out, if it ever will."

Adrienne wondered if Voldemort had died. She didn't think he even _could_ die anymore...Suddenly, she realized that must have been what Sirius was talking about in his note by "He's gone." She reached for the teapot to refill Mrs. Figg's cup, but the elder woman saw a sparkle of light and took her hand, exclaiming, "Is that what I think it is?"

Trying to bring a smile to her face, Adrienne stared at her engagement ring. "Yes. Sirius asked me to marry him last night, and of course I said yes."

"Last night?" Mrs. Figg looked at her face, astonished. "Adrienne, dearie, what's wrong? You've seemed upset since you walked in the door. Now you tell me you got engaged last night, but you don't look happy about it at all. Are you sure you want to get married? Do you really love him?"

"More than anything else in this world," she responded without hesitation. "But losing my Maid of Honor and Best Man a few hours afterwards put a damper on my mood," she added bitterly, feeling her eyes burning.

"What? Do you mean Lily and James? Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"No," she said very quietly, fighting to hold back her tears. "They're dead. Probably some of the last people killed by Voldemort."

Mrs. Figg gasped audibly. "Oh my dear, I'm so, so sorry. I—I don't know what else to say. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Adrienne took a deep breath and gathered herself back together. She had managed somehow not to shed a tear just now. "Well, the whole reason I'm in this neighborhood is that tonight Dumbledore's going to be here. I don't know why really, Hagrid told me he'd be at Number 4 though. I need answers, and I'm hoping he'll give me some. Sirius is trying to figure things out, too, and I don't expect him to be home tonight. I have trouble sleeping in an empty house these days, and I was wondering if I could crash on your couch."

"Of course. You're always welcome here, you know that."

"Thank you so much," Adrienne said, rising. "You needn't wait up for me if I'm not back for a while, I'll just come in through the cat-door. Thanks for the refreshments. I should probably go wait for Dumbledore since I don't know what time he will arrive."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while then." Adrienne actually managed to return Mrs. Figg's smile this time before transforming into her feline form once again. As she reached the Dursleys' once again, she discovered that McGonagall had left. Desperately hoping Dumbledore had not come and gone in her absence, she took her former professor's spot on the wall; the added height would give her a better chance of seeing either professor heading that way, as well as anyone else who might happen by.

The first person who she saw was none other than Dursley coming home from work. Not in the mood for him, Adrienne decided to just ignore him. He made that a little more difficult by trying to shoo her away, but the consternation written all over his face in response to her "you've got to be kidding me look" did boost her spirits slightly.

A few minutes after he went inside, Adrienne saw Professor McGonagall coming back towards her. As the older woman approached the wall, she leapt up to join her former student, barely making it up. "Are you okay?" Adrienne asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied the professor, despite her obvious lack of breath. "I'm just getting a little old for these hijinks, that's all."

"You're not that old," replied Adrienne.

McGonagall smiled at her. "But I am my dear. I've been thinking about it quite often of late, in fact."

Realizing that "it" didn't just refer to the professor's increasing age, Adrienne prompted, "Thinking about what?"

"Retiring."

"What, leaving Hogwarts!?!"

"Yes, I think it may be time." Adrienne was at a loss for words. Trying to imagine a Hogwarts without McGonagall was almost as hard as imagining the castle without Dumbledore. "I am, however, concerned about finding a suitable replacement. I'll finish out this year no doubt; times are changing enough, I want the children to have some stability. But I will also try to find someone skilled in Transfiguration and with a knack for teaching to take my place."

"How would you know who would make a good teacher?" Adrienne had never really thought about it before.

McGonagall looked at her thoughtfully. "Someone who enjoys the subject matter of course. Someone patient. And, perhaps most of all, someone who cares about others more than themselves."

"But how do you know if someone fits that description?"

"You just kind of know." By this time, night had begun to come down upon them and the darkness obscured the professor's face just enough that her feline expression was unreadable as she continued, "Have you ever thought of teaching yourself?"

Adrienne was stunned. She had never really given a thought to what profession she would like to take up. She had always known that she wanted to do something—she just could not picture herself as a stay-at-home mom. Well not forever at least, she had always planned on taking some time off when her children were small. But she never thought about what exactly she would be taking time off from. The entire time she had been old enough to think about her future, there had always been more pressing matters to worry about, not to mention how uncertain the next day had always seemed. That was why she had ended up taking so many NEWTs, hoping that would at least narrow it down for her. The sheet full of O's with a few E's sprinkled here and there hadn't helped at all with that.

She supposed teaching could be fun, especially Transfiguration, her favorite subject. She had tutored younger students in the subject from time to time. Although she had usually tutored as a way to get out of detention, there was a very good feeling that came from the smile on a student's face when they were finally able to perform some spell, and the knowledge that she had helped make that happen.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore would hire me given my behavior record," she finally chose as a response.

"You've matured quite a bit since you've graduated, dear. And you wouldn't believe the stories I've heard about Dumbledore's own schooldays," she added with a chuckle. "Besides," she continued, "we all know that you were more often pulled into those things rather than the organizer yourself."

That last statement inadvertently cut her to the core. Adrienne almost gave into the grief which she had been suppressing all day. She desperately tried to bring her thoughts back to her future, but scenes from her past kept intruding. It was all she could do to maintain a thoughtful expression on her face while her mind cruelly played back some of those transgressions for her. Bitterly she realized that the happiest memories were those that hurt the most. The only thing stopping her from completely succumbing was that while these memories were some of the best of her life, most only featured the boys and not Lily. If even one memory of all of them had crossed her mind, she probably would have lost all her careful self-control.

That torture was mercifully ended after only a few minutes when Dumbledore Apparated at the end of the street. Adrienne straightened eagerly, hungry for the answers as the old man darkened the street lamps with some device she had never seen before. Her tail twitched involuntarily as he approached and sat down between the two cats. Adrienne watched as Professor McGonagall transformed into a woman and quickly followed suit.

(A/N: A lot of the following conversation is lifted straight from Ch. 1 of SS, but a lot also had to be changed for the obvious reason that there was an additional character. This is going to happen a lot probably as the story progresses more into time that is encompassed in the 7 books, so get used to it.)

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said by way of greeting.

"How did you know it was me?" McGonagall replied. Dumbledore hadn't looked at the professor until after he had spoken.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." As impatient as Adrienne was to get answers, years of seeing these two as her superiors made her keep quiet.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right…" Adrienne lost the thread of the conversation. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to interrupt. The fact that Dumbledore hadn't looked directly at her since his arrival was starting to worry her though. She desperately needed some sort of reassurance at the moment—and, of course, answers. She started noticing what was going on again just as McGonagall was saying, "I suppose he really _has_ gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Adrienne continued to silently listen to their conversation, waiting for the old man to get to the point.

The conversation finally seemed to be getting somewhere when McGonagall said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's been saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" As Adrienne had yet to hear any of these rumors she waited with bated breath for what would come next. "What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow." Adrienne knew what was coming and choked back a sob. "He went to find the Potters." Adrienne's eyes welled up. "The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are—are—that they're—_dead_."

Adrienne of course did not need Dumbledore to confirm this matter, and could not have seen his head bow anyway. Her eyes blinded with the tears that had begun with the words "Lily and James," she buried her face in her hands while McGonagall went on to stammer, "Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"

"I know…I know…" she heard him respond. She felt his arm around her, but it brought her no comfort. It had been his first acknowledgement of her existence and she still didn't have any answers.

McGonagall wasn't done though, and what she said next Adrienne had not heard. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But—he couldn't." Adrienne's tears stopped in shock as she raised her face to stare at the other woman. "He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke—and that's why he's gone."

As Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall began spluttering her disbelief, Adrienne continued to sit silently in shock. Harry, her little godson, was the reason Voldemort was gone? She had known Harry quite literally his entire life: she had been at Lily's side while she gave birth. How had little tiny Harry survived an attack by Voldemort?

"Hagrid's late." Dumbledore observed after looking at his watch. "I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"What?!?" Adrienne burst out, finally breaking her long silence. McGonagall tried to hush her so the Muggles wouldn't hear, and Adrienne automatically obliged her by continuing in an outraged whisper, "You are not seriously going to leave him with Vernon and Tuni! They'll never accept him! Tuni hates everything to do with magic, and Dursley's even worse. You can't leave him here."

"It's the best place for him," began Dumbledore, but Adrienne cut him off.

"No, it's not, and it's not what Lily and James wanted, as you well know, Dumbledore!" She couldn't hold back the tears as she spoke their names, but was not ready to back down.

Dumbledore looked up at her with a knowing look, and though his tone was mild, his words were harsh. "Regardless of their stated wishes, I believe I am acting in Harry's best interests. And given the present circumstances," he continued on relentlessly, "I am confident his parents would agree." As Adrienne sat down in defeat, eyes still brimming, Dumbledore continued more amicably, "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous—a legend—I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future—there will be books written about Harry—every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk!" Adrienne suppressed the urge to point out that the child could already do the rudiments of each. "Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

As her two elders discussed Harry's imminent arrival via Hagrid, Adrienne tried to think of a decent line of argument for taking Harry under her own care. She supposed that her current mental state wasn't ideal for raising a baby, and Sirius would probably be pretty unstable as well for a little while. Plus, she had the business of revenge to attend to. Once that was settled, though, perhaps they would be able to get him back.

Quite suddenly she heard the sound of a motorcycle. As the noise grew louder but no headlight appeared on the street, a sudden hope rose within Adrienne that it would be her Sirius, but although it was his motorcycle that fell out of the sky, Hagrid of all people sat astride it.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, throwing a look at Adrienne and climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

Adrienne held out her arms mechanically and Hagrid automatically handed the baby to her. She cradled him close to her, looking down at the little boy who was all that remained of her two best friends. She wished she could hold him forever and protect him. Maybe even, with Sirius, give him the love his mother and father would have given him.

"Is that where—?" she heard Professor McGonagall whisper. Adrienne then noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar, half-hidden by the hair so like his father's.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well—give him here, Adrienne—we'd better get this over with."

But Adrienne pulled the baby even closer to her. "Are you sure—"

"No, Adrienne," said Dumbledore firmly. Adrienne kissed her godson gently on his lightning bolt scar before handing him over to Dumbledore.

"Could I—could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid. "But I c-c-can't stand it—Lily an' James dead—an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles—"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered.

Dumbledore laid the child on the Dursleys' doorstep, and for a full minute the four of them stood staring at him. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice, "I'll be taking Sirius his bike back. Well, Adrienne, do you just want to take it?"

Adrienne dashed away the single tear that had fallen while saying her silent goodbye to Harry. "No," she answered, "I had asked Arabella Figg if I could crash at her place tonight, and she might get concerned if I never turn up."

"Alrigh'," said Hagrid, climbing on to the motorcycle. "I'll let him know I saw yeh though."

"Thanks, Hagrid. How—er—how was he?"

"Pretty shook up. It was at Godric's Hollow where I saw him. I've never seen 'im like that."

Adrienne sighed, once again longing to be with him. "Thanks, I'll see you later I guess."

Hagrid nodded. "G'night, Professor McGonagall—Professor Dumbledore, sir."

As he rose into the air, Dumbledore said, "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Adrienne, who had been sunk in worrying about Sirius, suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "Think about what I said," she heard Professor McGonagall's voice say. Adrienne just nodded, noticing that Dumbledore was in the process of walking away. McGonagall transformed and Adrienne stepped quickly to catch up with the headmaster.

"Professor," she began.

He turned on his boot heel so quickly that it seemed as though he was expecting her to stop him. That sensation was heightened when he said, "Just say what you have to say, Adrienne."

"Who did it?" It came out all in a rush, and she held her breath waiting for the answer.

Apparently that wasn't what Dumbledore had been expecting. His eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up, and for a full minute he remained silent. "Betrayed them, I mean," she prompted, and finally, when he still didn't answer, she added with some heat, "Who was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"

The old man considered her for a moment before carefully saying, "I don't know."

She stared at him disbelievingly. "You're lying," she said blankly. He had been her best chance. "You have to know!"

"I'm not lying," he replied calmly. "I have a theory, but I don't _know_ anything."

"Then tell me!" she demanded hysterically." I have to know, I—"

"Stop that," he snapped. She stopped talking but continued to glare furiously at him through the tears welling up in her eyes. He took a deep breath and said more calmly, "Think for a moment, Adrienne. What do you plan on doing once you figure out who did this?" She declined to answer, but her expression obviously spoke for her because he continued, "Precisely. Now, obviously whoever was chosen to be Secret-Keeper was close to both Lily and James. That means there's a pretty good chance that you also care deeply about them."

"Believe me, I know that and I've got a mental list of who it could be and I'm prepared for any of those possibilities."

An unreadable look passed over Dumbledore's face before he went on. "Be that as it may, I'm not telling you my theory. As I said, I only _think_ I _may_ know who it was. Imagine I told you, and you did something about it. Now suppose that I'm wrong."

Adrienne suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Sinking to her knees, she didn't notice the headmaster leave as she sobbed uncontrollably, not knowing what to do or who to turn to, just wishing she had her best friends back.


	6. Crash

Adrienne awoke the next morning on Mrs. Figg's sofa to the smell and sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. After a short breakfast and a sincere thank you, Adrienne took her leave of the kind woman. She looked at her bracelet, half of it now useless.

Unfortunately, this somber thought distracted her, and though she touched the black glass bead, she touched the wrong wooden one, which sent her straight to Sirius instead of just locating him.

The alley she found herself in was luckily empty except for a big shaggy black dog who immediately transformed into her fiancé before her eyes. Wordlessly he enfolded her in his arms and she soaked up that feeling of complete security she could find nowhere else in the world.

"Listen," he began, "I don't have much time, I have to do something."

She looked at him, suddenly frightened. "What?"

He smiled down at her, but it looked forced. "Don't worry, hun. But I have to tell you this: I love you. You know that I love you more than anything or anyone else in the entire world. And you were the only thing I cared about more than James. I would never, ever have done anything to hurt him or Lily. Never. No matter what anyone tells you, always remember that.

"Sirius, what—?" But he was looking over her shoulder toward the main road. Adrienne was surprised to see his lip curl back in a snarl. Glancing over her own shoulder she saw a man walking by the entrance to the alley, and from the quick glimpse she got of his back she would have thought it was Peter Pettigrew.

She turned back to Sirius, who had pulled out his wand. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her fiercely. It was a lingering sort of kiss, and there was a kind of desperation in it that scared her. Then hurriedly he pulled himself away from her and without a word ran off toward the main street.

Adrienne stood frozen for a minute, trying to understand what was going on. The conclusion she came to filled her with both a great fear but also a strange hope. She ran into the main street just in time to see Sirius and Peter standing in the street full of Muggles, wands out and aimed at each other.

A bright flash of light, and then darkness.

***

Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it was where it made sense to break it up. More soon : )


End file.
